The present invention relates to a fixed window of a vehicle, such as an automobile, a ship, or an airplane, and more particularly, to a window molding arranged between a window glass and a frame, which supports the window glass.
FIG. 4 shows a first example of a prior art window molding 101. The upper side of FIG. 4 corresponds to the outside of a vehicle and the lower side of FIG. 4 corresponds to the inside of the vehicle. A window glass 104 is used, for example, as a front screen glass of the vehicle. The window molding 101 seals a gap 111 between the edge of the window glass 104 and a frame 109. The window molding 101 is made of synthetic resin and elongated. Further, the window molding 101 includes a main body 102 and an arm 103. An accommodating groove 105 extends through the main body 102 in the longitudinal direction of the window molding 101. The accommodating groove 105 receives the edge of the window glass 104. The window molding 101 includes a pair of clamping lips 106a, 106b to clamp the window glass 104, and a panel pressing lip 107 projecting from the rear side of the main body 102.
A process for mounting the window glass 104 to a roof side panel 108 of the vehicle will be described. First, a window molding 101 is attached to the edge of the window glass 104. Then, the window molding 101 and the window glass 104 are attached to the roof side panel 108. The window glass 104 is arranged on a positioning dam 112. In this state, the panel pressing lip 107 is pressed against a side surface of the frame 109, and the distal end of the arm 103 is pressed against a bottom surface of the frame 109. Adhesive 110 such as urethane sealant fills the space between a lower surface of the window glass 104, the bottom surface of the frame 109, and the arm 103 of the window molding 101. Thus, the window molding 101 seals the gap 111, and the window glass 104 and the window molding 101 are fixed to the frame 109.
FIG. 5 shows a second example of a prior art window molding 121. A fastener 129 having a generally U-shaped cross-section is fixed to a roof side panel 108 by a tape 128 that has adhesive applied to both sides. The fastener 129 includes a holding projection 130 that projects inward. The window molding 121 has a head 124. A rain gutter 125 extends from the head 124. The rain gutter 125 includes a lip 126 pressed against a window glass 104. The window molding 121 has an arm 123, which includes an engaging projection 127.
In the first prior art example, however, the window glass 104 and the roof side panel 108 have dimensional tolerances that are allowed during production. Therefore, the distance (i.e., the dimensions of the gap 111) between the edge of the window glass 104 and the roof side panel 108 varies.
In the first prior art example, if the gap 111 is large, the contact between the panel pressing lip 107 and the frame 109 is weak and the support provided by the window molding 101 is unstable. In this case, the window molding 101 may not sufficiently seal the gap 111. Additionally, enlargement of a clamping lip 106a is difficult since the dam 112 must be arranged to position the window glass 104 on the frame 109.
If the window molding 101 is moved close to the frame 109 to firmly press the panel pressing lip 107 against the roof side panel 108, the clamping lip 106b may separate from the window glass 104. This results in unstable support of the glass 104 by the window molding 101.
When the gap 111 is small, resistance produced when he window glass 104 is mounted on the frame body 109 increases. Therefore, much time and effort are needed to mount the window glass 104.
A process of mounting the window glass 104 of the second prior art example will now be described. First, the window glass 104 is arranged on the positioning dam 112 and then fixed to a frame 109 with the adhesive 110. Next, the window molding 121 is fitted into the gap 111 between the edge of the window glass 104 and the frame 109. This moves the engaging projection 127 of the window molding 121 over the holding projection 130 of the fastener 129 and engages the engaging projection 127 with the holding projection 130. As a result, the window molding 121 is fixed to the frame 109, and the gap 111 is sealed by the window molding 121.
In this state, the contact between the lip 126 and the window glass 104 elastically deforms the lip 126. The lip 126 is forced upward as viewed in FIG. 5, which separates the window molding 121 from the fastener 129. Thus, the engaging projection 127 and the holding projection 130 are firmly engaged to prevent the separation of the window molding 121.
In the second prior art example, the window molding 121 does not have a lip that is pressed against the lower side of the window glass 104. Therefore, the influence of the manufacturing and assembling tolerances of the window glass 104 and the roof side panel 108 are relatively small. However, when a person""s finger or the like gets caught in the rain gutter 125, an angular moment is applied to the window molding 121. This pivots the engaging projection 127 of the arm 123 away from the holding projection 130. In other words, when a force acts in a rightward and upward direction as viewed in FIG. 5, the window molding 121 (arm 123) may be separated from the fastener 129. That is, there is a shortcoming in that the window molding 121 is unstable when forces are applied in certain directions.
It is an object of the present invention to provide a window molding assembly that is stably fitted between a window glass and a frame.
To achieve the above object, the present invention provides a window molding assembly, which is fitted in a gap between an edge of a window glass and a frame. The assembly comprises a fastener arranged in the gap. The fastener includes a first wall fixed to the frame and a second wall arranged opposite the first wall. The fastener also includes a first engaging portion formed on the first wall, and a second engaging portion formed on the second wall. The assembly further comprises a window molding held by the fastener. The molding includes a head for sealing the gap. The molding also includes a window lip extending from the head for pressing against the window glass, and a frame lip extending from the head for pressing against the frame. The molding further includes an arm extending from the head for inserting between the first wall and the second wall of the fastener. The molding yet further includes a first projection extending from the arm for engaging the first engaging portion, and a second projection extending from the arm for engaging the second engaging portion.
In a further perspective, the present invention is a window molding assembly for sealing a gap between an edge of a window glass and a frame. The window molding assembly comprises a fastener having a U-shaped cross-section fixed to the frame. The fastener includes a first wall fixed to the frame and a second wall arranged opposite the first wall. The fastener also includes a first hook projecting inward from the first wall, and a second hook projecting inward from the second wall. The window molding assembly further comprises a window molding that cooperates with the fastener. The window molding includes a head for sealing the gap. The window molding also includes a window lip extending from the head for pressing against an outer surface of the window glass, and a frame lip extending from the head for pressing against the frame. The window molding further includes an arm for fitting between the first wall and the second wall of the fastener, the arm having a first surface that faces the first wall and a second surface that faces the second wall. The window molding yet further includes a first engaging lip extending toward the frame lip from the first surface of the arm for engaging the first hook, and a second engaging lip extending toward the window lip from the second surface of the arm for engaging the second hook.
Other aspects and advantages of the present invention will become apparent from the following description, taken in conjunction with the accompanying drawings, illustrating by way of example the principles of the invention.